brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Executioner Cedric
In-Story Categories: Those Risen to Prominence during the War (Part 2), by Blake Xi Backstory "Stand at command, summoner! You are dealing with the ruler of Vriksha! ATTENTION!" Judge Cedric was a renowned figure in the Vriksha Duchy, known for his great sense of humor and even greater skill at leadership. Close friends with the general Atharva, ruler of the Atharva Kingdom, Cedric and Atharva would usually plan together in times of need, to band against criminals or to spite an unruly squadron. One day, two strange people from other worlds, Verre and Atheris, requested an audience with him. Initially finding them crazy, his liege Levania convinced him to hear them out, so he took the two into his ranks and soon they became his finest men, Verre shooting from afar and Atheris battling in the front. His men all respected him for his sheer skill in leadership, and it is said that the Vrikshan army would be nothing without him. During the war, as Demacis and Skye held the battlefront at Vriksha, Levania and Cedric departed to the Agni Empire for information on the gods. As Levania was researching, Cedric found an old blade that belonged to the emperor of the Agni Empire, Orwen, who had fled to lands unknown. Taking the blade, Cedric felt empowered, ready to destroy everything in his sight. Though... what Cedric didn't know, is that the blade sapped life on each swing, so when Cedric returned to the Vriksha Duchy and commanded his men for the last time, the last swing he made onto their general took his life in the process, dying as a true hero and soon becoming one with the Earth. Stats * Lord only Sphere Agrissa Stat boosting - 30% to max HP and Def, chance to inflict Atk down (30% to proc 50% Atk down) & BB Atk down (25% chance to proc 75% BB Atk down) Orwen's previous blade, Agrissa was a cursed saber that would grant immense power and defense to the wielder at the cost of his life. Cedric, having varying degrees of awareness of the effects of the blade, used it in battle against the gods as he had his last stand. Zurg, Afla Dilith's disciple, noticed Cedric's power, and feigned death as Cedric fell on the battlefield. As the war was being cleaned up, Zurg swooped in, stole Agrissa and kept it in lands unknown. Attacks 9 hit normal attack, total 27 DC Leader Skill: Democratic Oath 40% boost to HP and Def of all units & nulls critical & elemental weakness damage for all allies Extra Skill: ''Imperial Command'' Agrissa Adds critical resistance buff on BB/SBB for 3 turns (50% base resist, 75% buffed resist) & 20% boost to all parameters when Agrissa is equipped Brave Burst: Emperor's Decree 25 BC Chance to inflict Atk down, Def down & Rec down for 1 turn (80% chance to proc 50%), chance to inflict BB Atk down for 1 turn (75% chance to inflict 75% BB Atk down), nulls status & adds null elemental damage buff for all allies for 2 turns Super BB: ''Parade Rest'' 25 BC Adds chance to inflict status ailments when attacked & attacking for 3 turns (15% Injury/Weak/Sick, 10% Para/Curse/Poison for attacked, 10% Injury/Weak/Sick, 8% Para/Curse/Poison), lowers enemy spark damage for 2 turns (75% Spark dmg reduction, debuff not buff) , increases all allies' elemental weakness damage for 3 turns (50% buff) & low chance to dispel enemy buffs (5% chance, doesn't wipe Angel Idol) Ultimate BB: ''Stand At Ease'' 20 BC Greatly lowers enemies' Atk, Def & Rec (90% reduction), negates all enemies' Spark damage for 2 turns (100% spark reduction, debuff), inflicts BB Atk down (100% reduction) & 75% mitigation for 1 turn Category:CustomUnits